1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn/farm equipment and, more particularly, to a rotary downdraft fan system for attachment to such equipment for operator comfort.
So-called riding lawnmowers and related lawn/farm vehicles are well known to those skilled in the art. A riding lawnmower becomes a practical necessity to a landowner who has substantial acreage in a lawn which must be mowed and maintained.
Such a riding mower offers the operator little in the way of protection from exposure to sun, heat, dust, and insects which become troublesome to the driver after an extended period of operation.
Thus, the present invention has been developed to provide a constant downdraft of fresh air over the operator of a riding lawnmower or other similar equipment to provide relief from the heat, dust, and insects.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,281 to Joseph F. Schwan et al discloses an air-circulating parasol for a farm vehicle for protection against dust, insects and sun. This device includes a fan driven by an electric motor which is mounted above the drivers head in a circular hood structure, which produces circulation of air downwardly in a vortex that effectively shields the driver from dust, dirt, flying insects and even light rain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,718 to Jurgen Wagner et al discloses a ventilating arrangement for the cab of a vehicle which draws air in from outside the cab and through the cab roof. The air flows through at least one generally vertical air duct downward to the vicinity of the cab floor and is supplied from there to various outlets in the interior of the cab. However, this invention does not provide a downward flow of air directly onto the head and shoulders of the driver of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,896 to Robert M. Doll et al discloses a vehicle cab enclosure having a forced air ventilation system including a horizontally arranged intake and filter. The ventilation system also includes a central air plenum chamber connected to a blower with a pair of side chambers having vents into the cab interior. Because this system is designed for a cab enclosure, it does not produce a downward flow of air directly over the driver to protect against sun, dust, and insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,358 to Cyril G. Williams discloses an operator cab for farm vehicles for the suppression and control of dust while furnishing adequate ventilation and cooling and assuring good visibility by directing continuous streams of air over the exterior surfaces of all windows. The cab features hollow walls at the sides and rear and an overhead fan compartment with ventilation controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,566 to Walter L. Allsup et al discloses a protecting device for vehicle operators featuring a motor driven fan mounted in a canopy which is positioned above the head of the driver and arranged for taking in air from a substantial distance above the canopy where it is comparatively free from dust and blowing such clean air downwardly around the operator while seated to keep the operator cool and free from dust, debris and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,165 to William P. Prock discloses a fan attachment designed for use on farm vehicles comprising a fan mounted to be driven from a ground wheel of the vehicle for creating a draft of air to carry dust away from the operator of the vehicle. In this invention a fan is attached at one end of a vertically disposed drive shaft. An opposite end of the shaft is driven by a gear mechanism at the rear wheel of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,306 to Robert E. Rush discloses an air circulating system for a person operating an engine powered piece of agricultural equipment which consists of a fan rotatably carried within a housing having an air inlet port and an air outlet port. An elongated duct is connected to the outlet port of the housing for directing air driven by the fan towards the person operating the equipment to afford a degree of comfort during hot days.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,535 to Joe E. Roberson discloses an apparatus for providing cooled air to the occupant of a compartment of a vehicle such as a golf cart. Such an apparatus includes a water recirculating system including a filter means, a pumping means for pumping water through the filter means, drawing means for passing warm or hot air through the filter means and blower means for blowing cooled air into the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,217 to Oscar T. Hainke et al discloses a protecting hood for implement drivers including an umbrella-like assembly mounted on a upright standard above the head of an operator of farm equipment. The umbrella-like structure is provided with a rotary fan for directing a current of air downwardly around the machine operator.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 624,222 to Theodore Krause et al discloses a fan attachment for conveyances such as a baby carriage wherein a rotary fan is driven by a gear mechanism connected to the rear wheels of the carriage. A belt and pulley arrangement extends from the gear driven mechanism upwardly through the carriage structure to rotate the fan which blows air downwardly over the infant in the carriage.